wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes a Song
"Here Comes a Song" is the second Wiggles album and it was released on the October 12th, 1992. Tracklist #We're All Friends A. Field 1:51 #Little Brown Ant A. Field 1:04 #I Knew a Cricket M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page 0:16 #Uncle Noah's Ark Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt 2:26 #Dorothy's Birthday Party M. Cook 2:25 #Bert the Wombat M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page 0:11 #Here Comes a Bear A. Field/G. Page 1:22 #Henry the Octopus M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field 1:42 #Poesje Mauw Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt English translation G. Page 1:00 #I Love It When It Rains M. Cook 1:11 #Three Animals A. Field/G. Page 1:36 #Sing a Song of Polly Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt 1:05 #Come And Sail The Sea A. Field/G. Page 1:28 #A Pirate's Life M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page 0:21 #Bound For South Australia Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page 1:20 #The Gypsy Rover Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page 2:10 #A Family Song A. Field 2:05 #Daniel and Molly A. Field 2:07 #I Look In The Mirror G. Page 1:43 #Fire Engines A. Field 0:43 #Dungley Wobble J. Fatt/A. Field 1:00 #Lechoo Yeladim Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt 1:32 #Dancing Ride A. Field/G. Page 2:03 #Whenever I Hear This Music M. Cook/J. Fatt 1:11 #Tidy Up Song J. Fatt/G. Page 1:54 #Fly Through the Air A. Field/G. Page 1:14 #The Magic Kindy J. Fatt/A. Field 1:29 #Rainy Day M. Cook/A. Field/G. Page/J. Fatt 0:17 #Glush Swish Mush Nump M. Cook/A. Field/G. Page/J. Fatt 0:21 #It's Been Raining All Day M. Cook/A. Field/G. Page/J. Fatt 0:17 #The Dreaming Song A. Field/J. Field 1:40 #The Lion and the Unicorn Trad. Arr. Cook /Field/Page/Fatt 1:47 #Mitten the Kitten (A. Field) 0:59 Credits Anthony Field: jaws harp, tin whistle, vocals, tambourine, bodhran, digeridoo, guitar and hand claps Greg Page: lead vocals, guitar and hand claps Jeff Fatt: accordian, piano, organ, xylophone, vocals, hand claps and "Jerome's" voice Murray Cook: guitar, bass guitar, vocals and Chief Kabasa player Produced by: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt. Engineered by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Greg Page. Mixed by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field. Mastered by: Don Bartley at Studios 301, Sydney. Illustrations by: Vered Lavner Cover photography by: Belinda Mason Artwork/Design by: Ben Evans & Holly Grounds Lyrics printed by: kind permission of EMI Music 'Additional musicians:' Jane Bezzina: backing vocals on "Little Brown Ant", "The Magic Kindy", "We're All Friends", "Come and Sail the Sea" and "Daniel and Molly" Rosemary Richardson: backing vocals on "Henry the Octopus", "Dungley Wobble" and vocals on "The Family Song" Peter Mackie: guitar on "The Gypsy Rover" Xylophone supplied by: The Lusthaus Family. Trivia * This is the first album to feature song lyrics listed in the booklet. * This is the first album to feature Peter Mackie on guitar. * This is the only album where Jane Bezzina and Rosemary Richardson provides the backing vocals. * This is the first album to feature Dorothy the Dinosaur & Henry the Octopus. * This was the first time The Wiggles appeared in their coloured skivvies. * This was the first album that Greg was credited as Greg Page. * This was the first album to be produced by Murray, Jeff and Greg. * Phillip Wilcher, who left shortly after the release of the band's first album from 1991, was supposed to stay as a behind-the-scenes writer for this album, but was apparently told by Anthony at a Neil Diamond concert that the album had been recorded while Phillip was away, and was not needed. * Many of the tracks were used in The Wiggles' first video, Wiggle Time!, and its remake. A majority of the album was re-released on the 2000 Wiggle Time! album (named after the video), and its American 1999 counterpart called, "Let's Wiggle". * Dorothy's Birthday Party, Henry the Octopus and Whenever I Hear This Music were later re-recorded in 1998. * The front cover shows a hand-drawn version of Dorothy the Dinosaur. * The Wiggles had a deadline to record the album and they were at a recording studio in Cremorne, on Sydney's lower north shore. * A re-issue of this album with all 33 tracks was released by Phonogram. * On the credit for Rosemary Richardson, A Family Song was listed as The Family Song. * Some songs on this album would later be re-recorded for the Dorothy the Dinosaur series and the current generation of The Wiggles, such as The Gypsy Rover on Lachy! (album) and The Lion and the Unicorn in Nursery Rhymes 2 (album). Goofs * On the credit for Jeff Fatt, Accordion was misspelled as Accordian. * On the credit for Anthony Field, Didgeridoo was misspelled as Digeridoo. Category:Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:1992 Category:1992 albums Category:Galleries Category:Non-video albums Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Series 1 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs